


It can wait until tomorrow

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, Drinking, F/M, How Do I Tag, Late Night Writing, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Summary: Bambam is just trying, as your best friend.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Kudos: 8





	It can wait until tomorrow

You love your best friend, but at the moment you hate him for dragging you into one of his friend’s parties. You could be doing your project with him now! It’s due in two days time!

One of the reasons why Bambam brought you along is so that he could help you loosen up for tonight. He knows how stressed you’ve been with all the exams and such that’s happening for finals week. That, and because he needs a place to stay when he’s very much drunk after many cups of whatever Jackson is serving in the party.

Complaints spewing out of your mouth, you drag your best friend out of the house and called a cab to take you both to your apartment. It was a wild ride, with Bambam talking nonsense and trying to remember who you are with half lidded eyes. He falls asleep five minutes before arriving at your place.

Getting in your apartment is difficult. Though getting the now half asleep and drunk Bambam to bed is even more difficult. You practically drag him all over your floor, messing one of his favorite jackets you promise to wash tomorrow because you know he’ll talk your ear the whole morning about how expensive it was.

“Come on, Bam. Go to sleep.” You give him a half hearted glare to show how done you are with this whole ordeal. You didn’t sign up for this when you agreed to be one of his many best friends.

He only mumbles incoherent words that translates to not wanting to go to sleep because he isn’t tired.

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul!” You call him out now by his real given name. This startles him.

“I’m not Kumipook Bwakul!” He disagrees, vigorously shaking his head. “I’m Bambam! And I’m tired!” He announces without shame. But then he realizes what he just said. “—I’m not tired! Let’s go back to the party!”

You would have wanted to have that on video.

“You bet you aren’t.” You easily push him back on your bed when he tries to get up. “You know who’s tired, Bam? Me. I could have started doing our project today, you know, if only you didn’t drag me to Jackson's party. Instead, I’m tired because of dragging your heavy arse around my living room.”

He pouts his pretty little lips, eyes filled with hurt because of your words. “I did it for you, though…”

Your eyes soften at the tone of his voice. Drunk Bambam is also caring Bambam, so you’ve learned for the past times he’s been like this.

“Yeah, well, I appreciate the concern, Bam.” You get on the bed after flinging your jacket off of you. “But I really wanted to get started on that project.” You settle in under the covers, focusing on becoming comfortable albeit Bambam is just there, drunk and almost sappy.

He faces you while throwing the covers over both of your heads. “Sorry, I guess.” His eyes are glassy and he could probably cry in awhile if you let this pity party to continue. “ _It can wait until tomorrow_ , right? I’m going to help with anything I can.”

You pat his cheek, not refusing the offer because he wouldn’t be able to remember this in a few hours. “Sober up first.”

“It can wait until tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep.”

“But… I’m not—"

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
